Putting Out the Lanterns
by ScarredSilver
Summary: i cant think of a good title. just my oc not much eh. Pitch makes a cameo but that's really it
1. Chapter 1

**i own nothing but pumpkin and lantern weeee**

* * *

"Don't go too far, Pumpkin!" Lantern shouted after the autumn spirit as she practically skipped out of the castle doors, leaving the other spirit with their new friend Valentine. Pumpkin had nothing to worry about, her partner was in good hands with the guardian of love. He was still getting use to his human form so he couldn't follow her and Jack out into the forest to explore anyway.

Once outside in the forest, Pumpkin paused and took a look around for the winter spirit. She regretted not being able to call out for him, but he usually always found her anyway. It was such a weird feeling being without her cat, even if he was with her he was in his human form in order to get use to the new body so she couldn't hold him for comfort. From being lost in her thoughts she tripped over a large tree root and was caught by a large vine that set her back on her feet. Pumpkin laughed a little and patted it as a thank you but was quickly distracted by some bunnies running by, having been startled by the vine moving.

Perking up, she hurried after them to see where they were running to. Maybe this time she could see their dens. They dived under a bush as they saw they were being followed and the autumn spirit tried to go after them, managing to get stuck in the process. She groaned and whined as she tried to pull herself out, feeling the branches tugging at the shirt Valentine let her borrow and her hair. After a few more tries she stopped. If she couldn't go back, she'd go forward!

With a determined grin on her face she lowered her head and started pushing through the bush, feeling a little guilty at the tunnel she was making, but she ended up out on the other side.

Giggling a little at her smart idea she got to her feet and started picking the twigs out of her hair, taking a look around as she did. This part of the forest was different. There were only a few trees and bushes and they didn't look as healthy as the ones closer to Valentine's castle.

Out of curiosity, Pumpkin walked towards one of the trees to get a better look at it. The bark was chipping away and the leaves were all wilted, like it was the middle of autumn. She pulled her hand away and put it on her face as she tried to figure out what was killing the section of the forest when a loud pained cry came from the boarder made by the bushes. The spirit jumped in alarm and dived into the plants, fighting her way through them to get to the animal that was screaming for help.

She practically fell out of the bushes in her hurry and jumped to her feet, ready to run at whatever was hurting the animal. Until she saw what it was.

Nightmares.

Three of them had the little fox she had become friends with cornered between them all but when the spirit fell out of the bushes they had all stopped to look, allowing it to dart away back into the forest.

Tensing up at the sight, Pumpkin started to shake as she stepped backwards to try and get back into the bushes. She was out of bounds. The forest couldn't help her out in the field she was in now. One of the nightmares screeched at her and made her collapse in fear. She didn't have the time, or the focus, to make a lantern to ward them off.

When she fell, they started closing in on her. Pumpkin started tearing up and covered her head with her hands, curling up into the fetal position. The one time she was off guard. The one time.

"Oh now my pets, you've done your job well."

The voice startled Pumpkin, and she instantly knew it was Pitch. Of course it was Pitch. Those were his creations.

Pumpkin's head was filled with thoughts of escape, but her body refused to move from its defense position. All she could do was pray Jack would see her and help.

"What's this? The Great Pumpkin is all alone?" the boogeyman mocked as he walked closer. Pumpkin could hear the dead leaves crunching under his feet. "Well that's not too new now is it? After all, children only know of what you do, not who you are."

The teasing didn't bother her, but feeling his cold hand wrap around her wrist did. Pumpkin yelped and tried to yank her hand away, only to be pulled up to her feet.

"No cat, no lanterns, no protection. It's been long enough." Pitch mused to himself before looking to one of the nightmares. It moved closer and the autumn spirit went rigid again, not wanting it near her. It's ribcage stomach opened and before she could respond, Pitch shoved her into it. She was trapped. And no one knew where she was.

* * *

 **Self indulgence? I think yes**


	2. Chapter 2

A choked scream tried to escape Pumpkin's covered mouth as she saw the ribcage close on her. This couldn't be happening. As the nightmare lurched forward she fell against it's side, too scared to right herself again, and curled up in a ball. She could feel the wind through the creature as it ran and hear them whinnying at each other, sending what felt like ice into her stomach.

She was sure Pitch was planning to kill her. She was one of the only ones who could cast him from places with her Jack o' Lanterns. With her gone, there would be no one to keep him and other various nightmare monsters away from children on Halloween when the portals opened.

Too distracted with her thoughts, she hardly noticed the nightmare had stopped until she was dropped onto the cold, hard earth. Letting out a startled yelp, she looked around quickly. They were underground from what she could tell. It was cold and dark and smelled of fungus and damp moss, making her cover her nose and mouth with a hand.

Before she could get to her feet, Pitch stepped into her vision and caused her to reel backwards into the wall.

"Oh now Pumpkin, don't look so pale." He teased, stepping closer to her. "I've only brought you to my nice little home to give you something." She refused to look at him, slowly sliding down against the wall to the floor. Her breath shook as she heard him stepping closer, but he stopped a foot away. A slight jingling sound caught her attention, but she still refused to look.

"Pumpkinnn." He mused and leaned down a little, waving whatever he had in front of her. "I have something that belongs to you. I'm trying to return it." The boogeyman set it down at her feet. She felt it bump her toes and she drew them back farther, covering her face. "I'll give you a minute then. Make yourself at home!" he patted her head roughly and caused her to choke and flinch before turning and walking away. His nightmares snorted and soon scattered, but stayed so the autumn spirit was in sight in case she tried to run.

It grew quiet save for the snorting and nickering. Pumpkin slowly started putting her hands down and looked down by her feet. A gold tube with etched vines sat in front of her on the floor. She hesitated, but reached out and carefully picked the tube up. It was making the jingling sound she had heard. Putting it in her lap she looked it over, turning it in her hands. There was a small picture of a kid with short black hair on the end and it got the best of her.

She opened it.

* * *

"Annieeee!" a high pitched voice wailed, catching her attention.

"Tommy? What happened?" she asked, moving down the small hall way to the single bedroom of the house.

"Sarah took my hat again!" the little boy pouted and pointed at the little girl next to him on the bed. A hat was sloppily placed on her head, messing her dark hair up even more.

The eldest of the three frowned and walked over, taking the hat from her younger sister. "Now Sarah, you know you shouldn't take Tommy's things."

"I know…but I want to be a boy like you two!" the little girl whined and watched Annie put the hat on their brother, fixing his vest while she was at it.

"You know I have to dress like this dear, it's our secret. Remember?" Annie asked, looking back at the younger girl who seemed disappointed. "I cant lose you two. Besides," she smiled and patted both their heads. "Who else would make you the best stew huh?"

With cheers the twins darted from the bed down the hall, off to look for the lunch their sister had made them before they were to go play.

"Make sure you eat those carrots! I can't have you two needing glasses!" she teased before following after them. Annie made sure they were situated at the small table with the food before going towards the larger table in front of a large, closed window. She sat down and pulled at the upper sides of her clothes, grunting a bit with discomfort at the makeshift binder she had to wear.

After dusting wood shavings off her work space she pulled the rope connected to the shutters of the window, opening it and letting sunlight in. To her surprise, there was already a small line at the window.

"Ah! Good afternoon Anderson!" the older man greeted once the window was opened completely. Annie smiled at him and nodded as a good morning in return. "Think you could make a matching table leg? The damn dog got into the house again and broke this one." He leaned over the window and handed a smashed table leg to her. She took it and looked it over before taking the whole wooden leg that was next at the window. She nodded and waved at him, meaning she was able to do it.

"Wonderful! I'll be back before curfew then." He clapped his hands together once before turning and walking away. Others came to the window asking for small repairs like table legs or even asking for bows or arrows. Annie eventually got through the line of waiting people with her siblings behind her, waiting for a chance to talk. Once they were all gone, Tommy jumped in front of the window.

"Annie, we're going out now!" he grinned as she nodded as an okay.

"Just be sure to be back before sundown!" she whispered, not wanting to be heard. The town was under the impression that "Anderson" was mute, and therefore couldn't catch "Anderson" speaking.

"We will!" Sarah chimed in before the two rushed for the door, giggling as they grabbed their wooden swords their sister made for them.

Annie watched them run off over the hill from the window and sighed, shaking her head as she shifted through the wood pile to start matching wood to the projects that needed to be fixed.

She was able to see the sun going down from her window, and with no sign of her brother and sister by the time the clouds were turning pink worried her. She tried carving designs into a bow she was asked to make to distract herself, but soon the candles had to be lit and her siblings weren't home. Not even their laughter could be heard.

Worried, Annie grabbed her lantern and closed early to go out and find them. It was beginning to get stormy, so most of the other villagers were already inside. There was no use in trying to ask them where they went. Hoping they just wandered farther than usual, she hurried down the main road wishing she could just call for them. It didn't take long for it to start drizzling, turning the dirt road beneath her boots into mud.

As it grew darker, the rain became worse. It was soon threatening to put out the lantern she was trying desperately to see with. Deciding to take a chance, Annie shouted for the two ten year olds.

"Tommy! Sarah! Come on we need to get home!" she called. The wind made it hard to hear if there had been a response from them. Whining, she tried again.

"Thomas!" she was getting scared.

"Sarah!" they could get sick.

"Thomas!" they could slip and fall in a hole.

"SARAH!" the river could flood and carry them away.

Once she had began screaming, a noise caught her attention. It sounded like shouting. Annie halted in the middle of the road and squinted against the downpour, a hand over her eyes to keep the rain out of them. It came again and she recognized it as Tommy's voice.

"Tommy!" she yelled again and thought she could make out the faint shape of the two running towards her from farther up the road. A lightning strike brightened up the area just enough for her to confirm it. "Tommy! Sarah!" Annie breathed with relief at seeing they were both okay. Muddy and soaking wet, but okay.

She ran to meet them, taking off her coat so she could give it to them to take shelter under on their walk home, when another noise caught her attention. It sounded like a carriage, only three times as fast as it should be. Annie squinted again, trying to see farther ahead, when another flash of lightening followed by thunder appeared. It was a carriage. Only there was no driver. The horses had been spooked by the storm and were barreling their way down the road towards her siblings.

Letting out a scream of fear, she dropped her jacket and lantern and ran as fast as she could towards them. Annie grabbed the two by their arms and shoved them to the side of the road, out of harms way.

"Run! Run straight home! Stay off the road!" she screamed at them, unable to see where they had fallen. She just knew they were off the road.

"But Annie-!" before she could respond the thundering got unbearably loud, and when she began to run after the two the next thing she felt was the muddy ground and over 4,000 pounds crushing her spine. It hurt for only a second, until the carriage wheels drug themselves over her upper back.

She gasped and wheezed, unable to move. The only thing she could hear was ringing but she swore she could hear her siblings screaming and crying as they ran off, having picked up her lantern and ran with it.

They listened.

Annie sobbed as she tried to breath, unable to hold a breath, but started dragging herself down the side of the road. She couldn't stay there, not when her siblings might try and come back.

What felt like hours to her ended as she felt wet leaves and vines beneath her cut hands, finally bumping into something. She couldn't go any farther. It was only a few feet, but she was out of view. Tommy and Sarah couldn't see her like this. Annie could only imagine the state her body was now in, and even that was something tough to do. The idea of a wolf she had seen run over by a carriage a year ago crossed her mind as she finally fully collapsed and she couldn't help but try and laugh. She had made fun of such a dumb creature, running out in the middle of a horse carriage's way.

Life sure was funny.

* * *

 **Fun Facts Section:**

 **-Annie took care of her twin siblings because their mother died years ago and their father disappeared while hunting.  
-If Annie was known to be a girl, no one would have taken her seriously and therefore cross dressed as Anderson and took up wood carving.  
-The horse carriage was pulled by two Clydesdales, and their hooves landed right on her lower spine.  
** **-Annie dragged herself into a nearby pumpkin patch, which is where she died.  
** **-Annie woke up as The Great Pumpkin, with no memory of her past, name, or gender. The only thing to greet her was a black cat which she named Lantern.  
-she was confused on her name and gender so Lantern named her Pumpkin and referred to her as they for decades.  
-The man in the moon told her her duty was to carve Jack O' Lanterns and protect the villages from the demonic monsters that were able to come into power on Halloween.  
-Not many believed in her, so not being believed in doesn't affect her like other spirits.  
-A main reason is because her and Lantern are tied, Lantern is the black cat of Halloween and lives on from the stereo type of black cats.  
-Pumpkin doesn't talk because of her not speaking during her daily life.  
-Pumpkin has a terrible fear of hooved creatures, this includes Pitch's Nightmares.  
-Annie made a living by being a wood carver, coming in handy now as Pumpkin for when she makes Jack O' Lanterns. **

Meh that's all i got so far


End file.
